tower of heven part one
by darklucy6513
Summary: lucy,natsu,earza,gray and some made up people are slaves to the tower of heven and need to get out what will happen will lucy and natsu be friends will gray hit on lucy and will any one i dont know read this will i eat pie while i wait for reviews will some one take my cookies will i get revenge jk jk i just am bourd and hope you all will likeitsorrythatthesumreyislong:Dratepl


Hello fairy tail lovers this is dark Lucy and hoping you guys love this new story this is rated M Chapter 1: Lucy

Ok mom! Lucy yelled as she ran out the door.

_Earlier, Lucy did you do every thing I told you to, Lucy's mom yelled, yes she said back. Lucy was packing up and about to leave she was going to fairy tail the guide that inspired her do use her magic for things beside p.e class. __**Back in the thing.**_

Lucy ran there as fast as she could there, but got stopped by few guys. (3 guys). first guy grabs Lucy and covered her mouth.

Lucy's eyes went wide and another guy laughed and so did the other guy.

The only thing Lucy remembered is getting sprayed with a spray. _The place were they took Lucy_**. **

**Lucy, **got up and was tied up high and could not talk. She was covered with blood and saw that she had blood on her hands and legs, salty tears ran down her face in pain she saw a person and tried to screams nothing came out. The person walked up to her and burned her down and tried to catch her and did, Lucy was passed out from being scared and fainted. ( she was faint but could still hear) she felt cold (she was on the cold ground) she heard yelling and blood screeching yells and then was picked up and felt warm and safe and then nothing happen.

When she woke up and a little blue haired girl and she looked at Lucy and said hello, I looked at her confused Lucy tried to ask were she was but could not talk the little girl said I am Wendy, if you are wounding were you are you are in fairy tale

Lucy's eyes went wide and then found her voice, really I am in fairytail! She said

Wendy said yes. Lucy was still confused why am I here she said, Wendy said Natsu and I were on a job to go get a stone and give it to the master of a dark guide, but we heard some guys laugh and saw you get knocked out and we followed them at saw the hurt you and leave then we went for the kill and natsu saved you and I killed the guys. Lucy cough on slowly but at the end of the story she asked who is natsu?

You will meet him when you are healed all the way. Lucy looked down she did not know she was this hurt she was wrapped like a mummy but not like it one of her arms were broken and on foot was twisted I am sorry that I can not heal you all the way Wendy said, Lucy said it was ok and she did. Lucy was in the thing place and getting healed by Wendy for 15 mins a day for one week then she was healed all the way. Wendy showed Lucy the way to fairy tail and then they both went in and what the saw was: gray! fight me natsu yelled earza yelled at both of them and equiped her fairy thing and then a huge monster thing (the master) and he yelled stop! and every one froze Lucy's eyes sparkled with happiness and a little scared the master looked at lucy and begain so shrink and said hello welcome to fairy then he saw it was the girl that was held captive and then he said are you ok and i said to him ya he just nodded. Lucy saw every one look at her and said: hel hello i am lu lucy i wish to join fairy tail, then a pinked haired guy ran up to her and just looked at her he looked at her up and down and stoped at her boobs Lucy saw and punched natsu in the face sending him to the back of the guide and ot left a bright red mark on his face. then every one laughed and natsu said ya she will fit in and he got up and walked to her and said hi! i am natsu sorry for that i was seeing if you would fit in you do he smiled and a vain in Lucys forhead natsu looked at her you ok luce and she kicked in were the sun dont shine and natsu was on the ground holding his frount lucy said hi i am lucy not luce never call me that and never ever do that again.

every one laughed and lucy did to and natsu got on and grabed her arm and yelled LUCE LETS GO GET YOU STAMPED AND GO ON A JOB lucy though he is to stroung. lucy tryed to grab Wendy and tryed to get a way, natsu let me go i can walk natsu! after she got her stamp natsu put it on her left boob and she hit him in the face after that he draged her grabed a job and left. every one tryed not to laugh while this all happen and after they left every one laughed and they all though natsu in love! _a year later_

lucy way at the grave yard and her mothers death a few weeks earlyer that heppen wit hher was gray earza natsu (her boyfriend) she cried for a few mins and then natsu huged her she cried in to his jactet the next day natsu grabs lucy and took her in the forest and pined her to a tree lucy looked at natsu and said natsu. natsu looked at her and licked her neck natsu st stop she said and then he bit her and covered lucys mouth and she fell on to natsu he held he to the tree still and kissed her lips with no force and when she woke up in her home with natsu in her bed with her she just fell a sleep again.

find out what is next in nalu part 2 ;)


End file.
